


A Star's Pulse

by earth_dragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo had many luxuries in his life, but the greatest and most coveted of these was the far too few moments of utter peace and content spent with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star's Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet, little piece. Utter fluff. Takes place long before the Ring Quest.

Frodo laced his hands behind his head; the cool grass tickled his feet and the sharp, brilliant stars pricked his mood. Frodo had many luxuries in his life, but the greatest and most coveted of these was the far too few moments of utter peace and content spent with Sam. Naturally, Sam was around him everyday and they spent many happy moments working together, but rarely did Frodo have the chance to just BE with Sam. No hustle, no bustle, no work: just Sam with his wise eyes and easy smile. So many evenings the early and dim constellations lit Sam's way home, and born witness to Frodo's longing. Close to his ear, Sam inhaled deeply to catch the scent of the nearby gardens, and then sighed gently. A delightfully icy finger chilled its way down Frodo's spine.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Sam?", Frodo asked wistfully.  
  
"Not really thinking about anything," he replied lightly. "Just feeling."  
  
"Feeling? What are you feeling, Sam?" Sometimes Frodo desperately wanted to feel. He wanted to feel Sam's sureness and earthly grace. He often wondered what Sam's sun-colored hair would feel like snaking and coiling through his fingers.  
  
Sam's eyes took on a dreamy quality Frodo was not accustomed to seeing in his gardener's features. "Calm, I supposed you'd call it. Contentment. I'm so relaxed I could fall asleep, but I don't want to sleep 'cause then I'd miss this."  
  
Tears threatened to fill Frodo's eyes upon hearing Sam's simple, eloquent answer, and he was speechless for a moment. Then Sam shifted and pierced him with a gaze; Frodo was immediately filled with a fierce prickling even the stars could not reproduce.  
  
"You can have your penny back if you'd like to tell me what's on your own mind." Sam grinned softly but earnestly.   
  
"I'm thinking we should do this more often," Frodo said with the scant breath he could manage. "Just… be, like we are here. I rarely get to be with you just as a friend. We're always working." He could feel the slow flush creeping up his cheeks with his confession, but Sam had asked, and Frodo could not tell him anything but the truth. Besides, Sam, with his intuitive nature, would see right through him even if he dared to try. One sideling glance could leave him stripped as bare as a mid-winter orchard. "This is my favorite thing in all the world," Frodo whispered, clinging to the words as if they were a hand to hold. "Just being with you."  
  
The look that crossed Sam's face burst Frodo's heart completely out of his chest. Surprise, even awe, and a soft but fragile happiness. Tears misted and glistened Sam's usually steady eyes, and in an unbearably hopeful voice he asked, "Really?"   
  
Frodo's hand stole out on its own will; he had to touch that face, that look, to make certain it was not just a star fallen from the heavens. If this moment -- if Sam in this moment was not real -- if he was only cold glass shards reflecting Frodo's own shaken soul, he would grasp those shards and dig out his own heart so as to never be so cruelly fooled again.   
  
Ah! But he was real! It was his Sam, warm and soft, and even beautifully trembling under his brushing knuckles. "Oh Sam, how could you not know?"  
  
Sam grasped Frodo's hand in his own and turned it so Frodo cupped his cheek. "I always knew it was my favorite thing," Sam's voice rumbled low through Frodo's palm. "But I could only hope it was yours as well!"  
  
In the space of a heart beat, a star's pulse, Frodo rolled to his side and finally threaded his other hand through Sam's silken sun-colored curls. A thrill shot through him when Sam closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned into his touch. "Oh!" Frodo gasped. For so long he had longed to just feel everything about Sam: his mind, his soul, his body; and now, here was his Sam, solid and blossoming in his hands like the sun-soaked Earth, and aching to share his bounty.  
  
"There is nothing in the world that compares to just being with you." Frodo's eyes flickered down to Sam's mouth, which parted in invitation. "Nothing," Frodo inched closer, his voice dropping, "Except… maybe…" Sam closed the tiny distance remaining between them and Frodo let his words trail away and captured Sam's perfect, waiting mouth with his own.


End file.
